fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Deen/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Recruitment Conversation * Deen: You Celica? * Celica: I am. And you are...? * Deen: Deen. I worked under Grieth. The northern desert was my watch. * Celica: Ah, so you're Deen. We owe you thanks. Had you pursued us, we couldn't have defeated Grieth. Your restraint was much appreciated. * Deen: Heh. Quite the gamble. Fortunately, it paid off. ...You've got stones, little one. I like leaders with stones. What say I throw my lot in with you? Level Up Quotes * "I'm stronger. I can feel it." (2+ stats up, HP, Attack or Defense focused) * "The strongest blow is the one that lands." (2+ stats up, Skill or Speed focused) * "Fortune is a welcome ally." (2+ stats up, Luck or Resistance focused) * "...Nnh?" (1 stat up) * "One might say I've achieved mastery." (Max stats) Class Change * "...Very Well. I'll do my part." Summary Screen * "Was that all? Pathetic." (Easy victory) * "They weren't half bad." (Hard victory) * "I'm a bit tired" (Fatigued) * "War is death. You can mourn later." (An ally dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "I'll handle this." (Full/High health) * "Ready anytime." (Half Health) * "I...don't like these odds." (Low Health) * "I won't say a world ruled by might is unappealing, per se... But a world where I bow to YOU is out of the question." (Final Map) Upon Being Healed * "Huh. Kind of you." * "I thank you." Used Healing Item * "No complaints." (Neutral) * "Satisfying." (Liked) * "Huh... Not bad." (Loved) Enemy Dodges Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "Learn to fight!" * "Don't flatter yourself!" Critical * "Enough!" * "It ends here!" * "Accept your fate!" * "Is that all you got?" Finishing Blow * "Too slow!" * "Easy!" * "Hyaah!" Defeated Enemy * "Was that all?" * "Child's play." * "Barely a warm-up." * "How unsatisfying." * "I did my part." Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * "You set my mind at ease." (If Jesse defeats an enemy) * "Inspiring." * "Well handled." Nearby Ally Below Half Health Death/Retreat Quotes As Enemy Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation :"Need something? If not, why talk to me? You’re a strange one. …Huh? Why SHOULDN’T you talk to me? You really need an explanation? I don’t make small talk. Not with you, not with anyone. If we’re clear, move along." ;Second Conversation :"Awfully persistent, aren’t you? …Ah, I shouldn’t take that tone with you anymore. Forgive me, Your Highness Princess Anthiese of Zofia. Please pay this humble soldier no mind." ;Third Conversation :"Still not going to leave me in peace? Guess it’s my own fault for stickin’ around longer than I expected. I don’t know if you’ll be involved in ruling Zofia or not, but don’t forget the tragedies the last royals brought about with their choices. Taking down Desaix and bringing Mila back home won’t revive the fallen. …That’s all I wanted to say." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts